


i will never let you fall

by twilights



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, M/M, guardian minhyun, high school student seongwu, jihoon is a guardian too, other members are mentioned, they are still the same age
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-10 01:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17416781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilights/pseuds/twilights
Summary: miracles don't happen to guardians because they are the one to cause it, but an unexpected miracle came to minhyun in the form of ong seongwu





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyun is getting tired of his job that he decided to appeal for reassignment; however, he discovers that the one that he is assigned to guard can see him.

Boring.

 

If Minhyun just had the capability to choose the job that he wanted to do, he would never take this new assignment given to him.

 

"You know," he faces Jihoon, who is now staring at the computer screen of the one he is guarding. "Let's just tell our chief to reassign us. do you even know how lifeless it is—"

 

 _Never mind_ , he's not going to continue what he was saying because it was cut off by Jihoon's sudden scream when Daniel won. He sometimes thinks that it's unfair when Jihoon enjoys the current situation while he is busy thinking of ways how to get out of it.

 

What he was trying to say is he wants another job, if possible, and he needed Jihoon to be with him. He cannot face their chief alone, especially that he doesn’t have the courage to be able to ask him if he could reassign them to a different duty. Minhyun is thinking maybe Jihoon can make him agree by asking him himself. The chief favored Jihoon so much he thinks he can make him agree in an instant.

 

"Sorry, hyung. What was that again?” Jihoon faced him, finally, after a few jumps and screams, but Minhyun didn't bother to talk again. He'll just explain it next time, not in this loud computer room.

 

He saw Seongwu just after a while, who looks like he lost his spirit because of how his character died in the game he and Daniel were playing, walking in slow steps while he was leaving the room. Maybe the two boys already bid goodbyes but he was busy talking to himself to notice.

 

He looked at Jihoon as a question of what happened but the other just shrugged at the action before saying, "You gotta go. I guess we'll see again tomorrow.”, when Seongwu is now out of their sight.

 

Seongwu is fast in walking (or Minhyun just didn’t leave the place immediately) so once Minhyun caught up with him, he patted his shoulder while saying comforting words. It’s the least thing that he could do at that moment.

 

"Come on. It's just a game!"

 

He forgot Seongwu couldn't even hear him, what more feel the pat that he gave. In short, he could never feel his presence.

 

There's a part of him that was bored and used to this routine, but there will always be a part that wishes that he can be seen. It's really lonely when he is alone and not when his fellow guardians. It's his first day with Seongwu and his unfamiliarity with the boy isn't really helping.

 

The accumulating thoughts in his head was cut when Seongwu suddenly kicked a stone out of frustration.

 

"How did I even lose to Daniel? Now my allowance for the whole week was cut into half. The worst part is it's just Monday."

 

The boy was grunting as he now enters their house. He immediately slouched to their sofa and threw his bag, not caring where will it land.

 

"Then be thrifty with your remaining money and don't play games again with Daniel."

 

Minhyun has a habit of talking back to humans whenever they talk to themselves. It's a practice he developed as a way of saving his sanity. At least it gives an illusion of them exchanging conversations.

 

"Ahh. Yes, that's right."

 

Seongwu looked onto Minhyun's direction and it made Minhyun stunned. No, he looked at him and he felt that their eyes met, but when they did, Seongwu immediately diverted his gaze.

 

"I'll just use my remaining money..." He said in a lower voice.

 

No way. He has been guarding humans since god knows when and no one of them had actually seen him. Maybe it's just his illusion or maybe it's just his wish.

 

✧ ✧ ✧

 

After weekends ended fast, Minhyun felt tired than any other day of his life. No, it's actually the first time he experienced a physical manifestation of tiredness. It feels like he needs something to recover his energy, something that could at least replenish his whole body. He knows that humans do sleep and it's one of the things they do to recharge. He hasn't tried it yet because guardians do not sleep; they don't have to, but this day has been unusually weird that he thinks he needed one.

 

He was about to nap on the sofa in Seongwu's house, since Seongwu still has the time before he goes to his classes but Minhyun can't even sleep due to his loud actions. He hasn't even tried again when he gave up. There's no point in attempting and Seongwu is about to leave anyway, and he has to follow him.

 

Seongwu arrived peacefully at the school, with no disturbances or whatsoever (this is one of the reasons why Minhyun really thinks his duty is boring, though he isn't really wishing for any complications to come). He is especially close to Daniel, together with Jaehwan and Sungwoon, who greeted him enthusiastically as soon as he steps foot on their classroom. It helps him to conclude that that must be his group of friends.

 

Of course, he also meets Jihoon again who is Daniel's guardian.

 

"Hyung, why do you look so tired?" Jihoon scanned Minhyun's face, worried. "Did something happen yesterday?"

 

"Nothing," he paused while remembering what happened. Nothing much worth taking note happened except for one. He's hesitating to tell Jihoon about Seongwu possibly seeing him but it's very impossible. "Don't worry, I'm fine."

 

Classes are ongoing and Minhyun, as well as Jihoon, doesn't have the interest to listen to lectures so they made their way out to wait until it is finished. They saw Daehwi, who guards Jinyoung, a junior of Seongwu and Daniel at the same school.

 

Daehwi who started to work ahead of them said it really takes a long time for classes to end that students are usually dismissed in the late afternoon. The three decided to have a walk around the campus and sit on a comfortable spot that they have seen.

 

However, their supposedly free time was cut off when Daehwi saw Seongwu climbing off railings to get out of their school premises. He immediately called Minhyun's attention.

 

"Hyung," Minhyun seems to be pacing out. "Isn't he who you are guarding?"

 

When Minhyun had turned to face the direction where Daehwi's pointing at, he saw Seongwu who has now escaped. Without further ado, he left his spot and attempted to teleport to where Seongwu is. To his dismay, he cannot even use his power due to the lowering energy that is remaining in his body.

 

Jihoon and Daehwi noticed this and asked him what's wrong. He told them that he cannot explain this now as Seongwu is getting out of their sight.

 

Minhyun ran.

 

He doesn't remember the last time he did it because guardians like them has the ability to just disappear in an instant and appear on where they wish to be.

 

He saw Seongwu sitting at one of the benches, closing his eyes and feeling the sea breeze coming from the nearby lake. Since it is past noon, there were no other people in the area aside from the two of them.

 

Minhyun walked nearer to him. It’s only the sound of birds chirping and rustling of leaves that can be heard and he likes how peaceful it is. He sat on the space beside Seongwu, who is still closing his eyes and smiling. He just noticed how perfect his features are and he can’t help but to admire. Maybe it’s just an illusion because of the wind blowing, but sometimes he is thankful he can’t be seen so that he can stare at people, like what he is doing now to Seongwu, without limit.

 

“Do you know that I can see you?”

 

Minhyun was taken aback. Guardians can never be seen and there were no other cases before to prove that it is possible. He just set his gaze straight to the lake in front of them and pretended that he didn’t hear anything, but no matter how much he pretends, he cannot deny that he feels the fast beating of his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyun and Seongwu had gotten used to each other's presence. When Minhyun told Jihoon about this situation, the other knows something about it that he doesn't.

"Come on," Seongwu nudges him while he continues to stay still without even blinking. He's also controlling his breath thinking that it might help, but it's not seeing that Seongwu continues to talk. His mind lately registered that he can actually feel Seongwu when he touched him. Minhyun is now feeling embarrassed as he is reminded of how he stared at Seongwu for quite long earlier and the other man must’ve been aware of it.

 

"It's not you who will look like an idiot by replying,” He continues. “If someone here sees me talking to plain air for sure they'll say that I’m crazy."

 

Minhyun relents. There's no way of escaping this situation when he is already caught. He just sighed before facing Seongwu again. He is really confused and clueless because he didn't know that there's a possibility where humans can see their guardians. Meanwhile, Seongwu seems to be not surprised by this.

 

"Are you lost? How can I help in sending you off?" Seongwu asks with full concern. He looks like someone who is really willing to help. "It's been days and I noticed that you keep on following me."

 

"Ah, no. I'm–" Minhyun’s words was cut off by Seongwu's exaggerated gasp. The boy must've thought that he's a ghost so it means he can see them. Maybe that's the reason why he wasn't even surprised to see a creature like him.

 

"Please do not take my soul now. I am still young." Seongwu’s face shows that he’s really pleading for his life. Minhyun was surprised by this series of events but he admits that he finds Seongwu’s variety of expressions cute. Maybe he’s thinking of him as a grim reaper.

 

"Am I not living my life diligently? I promise not to cut class again.” Seongwu sighed. "But classes are really boring..."

 

"I will not take your soul if you pledge to commit yourself not to do things like that again." Minhyun tried to make his voice as commanding as possible and seeing Seongwu nodding his head in agreement made him smile inwardly. He guesses that he can use it for a while for him to correct the other's habits—because it’s his job.

 

✧ ✧ ✧

 

Seongwu has been coping up fast with Minhyun's existence. For Minhyun, he's still adjusting himself not to living with Seongwu, but with his presence being noticed. The feeling is still new to him—Seongwu asking if he has eaten, telling him not to sleep late because even grim reapers (he still doesn't know) need energy, and asking if he's bored. He felt that someone's caring for him and it's making him feel things.

 

Seongwu has improved his ways. Minhyun was surprised by this and he has to admit that it makes him proud, though there’s a chance that he’s only doing it because he is scared. But seeing that Seongwu is comfortable with him, he dismissed that idea.

 

"Go around for a bit if you're bored. I already promised that I'll attend my class." He said before waving to Minhyun.

 

"Okay," Minhyun smiled while waving back. "I'll be right here when your classes are done."

 

Daniel saw Seongwu waving into nothing. Minhyun saw it and he immediately works wonders to erase it from Daniel's memory. He doesn't want Seongwu to get into trouble so it’s better to be safe.

 

And _oh_. If there's Daniel, for sure there will be Jihoon.

 

"Hyung?" Jihoon asked, bewildered. "He... he can see you?"

 

Minhyun scratched his nape upon nodding. He meant to say this to them before but he needed a confirmation. Jihoon asked further about it and Minhyun told him how is it weird that the two of them alone basically live under the same house because Seongwu's parents rarely go home. But despite this, he told him how it feels nice for a human to interact with him.

 

"I'm so happy for you." Despite of what he said, Jihoon's face shows otherwise. It looks like he concluded something. Minhyun was about to ask why when Seongwu approached them. The two wasn't aware of the time that has passed.

 

"See? I didn't skip class." Seongwu proudly said. It is noticeable how he is waiting for Minhyun’s reaction. Seongwu was busy talking about how his day went when Jihoon coughed to excuse himself.

 

"By the way, this is–" He was pointing to Jihoon but he noticed Seongwu's quizzical look.

 

"Hyung, no need. he won't see me." Jihoon also stopped him.

 

"But he sees me?"

 

"He can only see you and you'll know the reason behind it soon." Jihoon playfully smiled at him. He hates it because this is always the kind of smile that makes him curious.

 

Seongwu continues to throw a confused look at Minhyun, mirroring the look he's been giving to Jihoon.

 

"You don't see him?" His hand is still pointing at Jihoon, who is so close to laughing.

 

Seongwu just shook his head slowly. So Jihoon is right, Seongwu can't see Jihoon but he can't see him. He has to know the secret that lies behind it.

 

✧ ✧ ✧

 

They found themselves sitting again on one of the benches where Seongwu said that he sees Minhyun. It made him realize that time is really fast that it's been weeks since the first time they interacted with each other. It seems like this is one of the favorite places of Seongwu, based on how they see themselves here more often. Minhyun can't blame him though; the place is really peaceful and in so much contrast than the busy cities he has been assigned before.

 

"Minhyun," Seongwu faces him. "Even though you are meant to get my soul, I'm still thankful to have met you."

 

Minhyun smiled. The way he calls his name, the way he always faces him whenever he is talking to him and how he is not ashamed of it (though Minhyun has the job of erasing this part on people’s memory to avoid complications in the future; Seongwu isn’t aware of it.), and the words he’s telling him right now—those are not supposed to make him giddy. He cannot believe how innocent Seongwu can be and it's just endearing for him.

 

"I have something to tell." He went on when he sees Seongwu's expecting face. "I'm not actually a grim reaper, if that's what you are talking about."

 

Seongwu's face expressed betrayal. "I lived my life diligently because I thought..."

 

"But it was effective right?" Minhyun laughs. It is noticeable how close they have gotten that he knows Seongwu won’t get offended by him laughing at his misery.

 

Seongwu pretended to sulk. He doesn't know why he can't be mad at Minhyun despite him not telling the truth. Right now, he is enjoying to hear Minhyun's laugh. Until now, he doesn’t understand why he was not even afraid of Minhyun’s existence even if he believed that he may take his soul. Maybe it’s because of the other’s innocent looking face, his sweet voice whenever he talks, or the unexplainable space that he’s filling when they are together. He later dismissed all the thoughts to ask a thing he is curious about.

 

"What are you then?"

 

"I'm your guardian..." Minhyun's voice lowered thinking that saying this may be a little absurd, but it's really his job and he cannot think of a better way to say it.

 

“Guardian? I didn’t know that really exists.” Seongwu’s face is in the middle of being surprised and amazed. “Do you have those magical powers too?”

 

Minhyun showed a smug smile, as if he’s trying not to confirm something obvious. He’s enjoying Seongwu’s face that is now full of curiosity and excitement.

 

“Look up at the sky, Seongwu.” Although confused at what Minhyun had suddenly asked him to do, he still followed the other’s words. It is noticeable that it is only the moon that shines brightly, the stars are nowhere to be found. He looked at Minhyun, who is looking at the same sky, and he really can’t deny that he finds this man behind him _beautiful ._

 

“I said look at the sky, not on me.” Though the other’s voice is commanding, it doesn’t prevent Seongwu to notice a tinge of red on Minhyun’s ears. He smiled at this kind of things that makes Minhyun shy before returning his gaze at the sky. When his eyes focused, he notices the stars shining brightly just now.

 

It’s now Minhyun’s turn to look at Seongwu, whose eyes are now sparkling with delight upon seeing the stars lit. He cannot comprehend why he is feeling this happiness at the moment.

 

“There, I just made the stars shine for you.”

 

Minhyun just showed a part of himself to Seongwu and he just broke a rule, but he doesn’t care on any of it.

**Author's Note:**

> i just had the time to write hehe i just hope i'll get to finish this asap before i get busy again. kudos and comments are always appreciated! thank you for reading <3


End file.
